


golden

by bloomingbruise



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Prince!Jongin, SO, Trojan War, Trojan War AU, War AU, YA, also side pairings: sulay/baekchen/xiuhan/chansoo, and the differences are pretty big, based heavily on the film troy, but some characters are combined, like very heavy, pretty sure sehun is gonna top don’t hate me :(, that part is complicated, troy au, warrior!sehun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbruise/pseuds/bloomingbruise
Summary: in a time of war, they found love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so the sekai tag has been too dry for my liking and i promised myself that when a few of my fics hit their next 00s that i’d start new ones. especially if i have the muse. 
> 
> i’m not sure how good this is going to be but i hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> leave kudos/comment because they boost my ego and motivate me
> 
> also follow me on twitter @ joyesque if you wanna fish over sekai + gimme prompts (i always need inspiration)

“our youngest brother will not be pleased by this,” minseok whispered to the others.

“he will be angry,” jongdae agreed.

junmyeon hung his head, considering the offer. “jongin understands duty. and family. and what is best for our lands. he has read the scrolls and texts and knows how important sacrifice is. he will know it is not only us asking this of him, but the gods.”

they nodded amongst themselves, their decision evident, and turned back to the party before them.

“i am certain you have heard word of our youngest brother,” junmyeon was undaunted by the king before him, meeting his gaze with a smirk.

the kim’s legacy was centuries old, existing as far back as many could remember. their city had not been broken as others had. never before had the kim lands seen a fall. perhaps it had weakened in its old age (and after the death of the wise king that was the four’s father),but with the new king minseok, promise was held.

the zhang kingdom was much different. far younger and newer. yixing, the ruler, was a conqueror. he took lands as he see fit. and while many put up a fight, it was all in vain. they were never a match for his armies. the ability to lead was strong in him. and while resentment was held, his charisma and charm was stronger than bitterness and those conquered by him soon fell. the do and park dynasties were the first to join his court after losing. chanyeol was a great warrior, a prisoner of war after their battle. it did not take him long to join once he saw how fond the soldiers were of their king. their loyalty running deeper than duty. and once he chanyeol was with the former enemy, kyungsoo followed.

in his court also sat yifan, a childhood friend and philosopher. never did their ideals match but together, the plans they made were unstoppable. alongside him was yixing’s cousin, zitao. as the man never intended to marry or have children, his cousin had been groomed to take his spot. an heir.

that is until another proved himself worthy of the position (despite unwilling).

“i have heard of your youngest brother,” yixing replied, a smile stretching over his lips , “i have even had the pleasure of seeing him this evening. the rumors of his beauty are well deserved. i can only imagine those requesting to whisk him aw—“

“he has given himself to the gods,” minseok interrupted. his words soft though strong. “jongin took a vow of celibacy, giving himself to our gods and trading his youth and freedom for duty and honor”

yifan strokes his chin, brows knitted curiously. “this means you will decline my king’s offer, does it not?”

“jongin will marry you,” junmyeon nodded, “he will see it as his duty to the gods.” the other two brothers nodded thoughtfully.

to this, yixing chuckled. “he will not wed me. he is now promised to my heir. my greatest warrior. he is young and ambitious and,” he paused for a moment, thinking of the perfect word. “he’s passionate, i suppose you could say.”

minseok leaned forward curiously, “and he will treat him well? honorably? jongin is not only the sweetheart of our city but lands beyond— as you know. he deserves the greatest. is this what you’re giving him? to us, with this treaty?”

yixing sighed, knowing of sehun’s true nature. what could potentially come. but instead he bit his tongue. “sehun, my future king, will treat your beautiful brother well. i assure you.”

and so they believed him. nodding amongst themselves with soft, thought skeptical smiles.

how each king would tell their prize of the arrangement was beyond each of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOUR WORDS HAVE BEEN SO KIND THUS FAR. thank you for your encouragement and excitement. i truly appreciate it :')
> 
> enjoy the (unbeta'd) second chapter + remember to leave comments/kudos as the fuel me xx

jongin's smile was golden against the flames of the meal hall. amused eyes watched as warriors and city folk danced around with absolute joy; they had avoid another while. the young prince had heard whispers from soldiers of undying loyalty to their king. willing to go through any war from him. but a war avoided was always preferred.

many of the zhang men had offered him their hands for a dance. telling him that a form as lovely as his was meant to move. he blamed the way his blue robes stuck out in comparison to their white (and perhaps the way they exposed far too much of his chest— fingers curlig against the fabric in an attempt to cover himself). plush lips turned upwards into a coy smile as warmth flooded his cheeks. "you are far too kind, soldier," his voice always bashful. but the offers came too quick, too often and jongin found himself lured onto the floor. his body moved to the beats, clanging of metal and the sweetest of melodies spilled from his lips. laughing along with unfamiliar faces but still, fond hearts.

his body stopped as his brothers entered the room. his king's eyes tired while the others held similar expressions. rushing to them immediately, lithe fingers wrapped around jongdae's wrists. "what troubles you brothers?" eyes glassy, full of concern, "did the treaty not go as planned? is there no peace?" the sadness in junmyeon's gaze was not lost on the youngest. feeling hands wrapping around his waist as the slowly whisked him away. "what?" urgency grew in his voice, "is it unsafe here?"

"i'm afraid," minseok paused, words lost on him, his mouth dry, "this may be the safest place for you now, jongin. these people may grow more loyal to you than the ones in our own lands. perhaps they will love you as our people— my people — love luhan."

"what are you saying?" confusion wracked the youngest. jongdae settled him against the bed and pulled him close as if his warmth could shield his brother from the disappointment that was to come. that was what jongdae did. he protected. wordlessly.

"a deal has been made, jongin," junmyeon cut in, hanging his head as if in defeat, "a deal was made with the king. and it is fair for everyone but you."

jongin stayed quiet, he did not understand the depths of politics.

"know that i love you, baby brother. and have always wanted to respect you. your wishes. your dreams. but i have failed myself and i have failed you. but i hope you see that in doing so i have created something better for our soldiers. for our lands. and our people. that our lives will be safer, our home will remain our home. because of you. because of your sacrifice. please remember this jongin. and do not dwell on my betrayal."

young eyes trained on the king. "what have you done to me?"

..

"how was the meeting?" sehun's tone was flat as he felt his king settled next to him, "how was it and why was i not allowed to attend?"

he knew. or perhaps had a sneaking suspicion of what had conspired between the kings. he knew it would be something he would not like for yixing always had his champion by his side. but he forbid sehun from attending this gathering. one the younger knew may have been their most important. taking some slot from the oldest and strongest city would have been vital. it would have been something the king would want his heir to witness. and yet here sehun sat. in the meal hall. watching as he men drank merrily, making fools of themselves.

"sehun..." yixing's voice, though always soft, held remorse. the king was never one to stop himself from being frank. especially with his heir. yet here he sat beside him. speaking to him in the most regretful of tones. 

"where must i go?"

"nowhere."

"who must i kill??

"nobody."

he huffed. "then why is it that i am not included in this. why have you excluded me. why, king?" sehun grew impatient.

"have you seen the kims?" the king prodded, watching as the warrior nodded. "they're breathtaking, each of them. kings have no business being beautiful. they should be hard and weathered, especially king minseok. what with the wars he's fought and the stress built upon his shoulders. his father was desperately loved by all. and junmyeon, philosophers too should not be so lovely. he has brains, why must he be beautiful? i cannot speak ill of the appearance of soldiers, though jongdae looks like he is made of marble. in the way people create themselves, far more flattering than reality."

"why are you saying this?" he shook his head.

"the real kim treasure, however, is their youngest brother." two sets of eyes moved to jongin, watching carefully as his brother led him away. "he is almost ethereal, no? i have heard their soldiers say that he was born unliving. that he came from his mother's womb with no heartbeat. with no color. they wept and prayed to the gods to give their boy life. to let him live. the gods wept at their sadness, rain poured for the entire month of his birth and the streets flooded. crops and homes were ruined. but the boy lived. the gods blessed him, his family. and that is why he is so beautiful. that is why he is so alive."

"do you really believe such a silly tale?"

"i do not know what i believe when it comes to the gods anymore," his brow quirked, training his gaze on sehun, "i'm in the presence of a demigod of war. perhaps the young prince was blessed. i do remember the rains. maybe it is true. regardless, he is charming and he is beautiful."

"and what do i care of a pretty little prince?" sehun spat. he knew what his king was going to tell him. he could feel his chest constricting, just as his freedom was.

"i think that pretty little prince could do you good. i think he will serve our country well when i am gone and you rule."

sehun could no longer bare the sight of his traitor king. swift strides took him away.

"you will do as i say, warrior!" yixing's words were sharp though what came next was quiet, softer. and they oozed guilt. "you always do."

..

jongin's eyes were swollen, rubbed raw and red and his chest continued to heave. "this is unfair!" he cried. none of his brothers could argue. he buried himself deeper into minseok's lap and tears dried. "you traitors, all of you. you all betrayed me."

"i'm sorry," jongdae sighed, kneeling to meet jongin's eyes and cupped his chin. 

"you are being very mature, you know," minseok sighed, "i was not so brave when i was told i would marry luhan. i am certain you will be just as lucky."

"you cannot be certain," the younger pouted and to this the king replied sadly, "i cannot."

junmyeon returned to the room, hands rubbing together nervously as he approached his brothers. "you must meet him jongin," he sighed, "the king requests it."

"i do not serve that king," he mumbled, "nor do i serve the gods anymore, i suppose."

the kim king whisked his brother up, straightening his robes and drying his swollen eyes with his hands. "you do serve that king. you do now. and you will always belong to the gods my brother. we can take away your priesthood, but we cannot take away their love. you must be strong. i command you to be strong."

to this, jongin did not argue. 

the dance hall's music and joy was muted as he slowly made his way through. minseok's arm wrapped around his waist as the other two trailed behind him. all four faces were cold. all held regret. and while heads turned at the sight of jongin, grief struck and downtrodden, he did not acknowledge them. no soft smile was offered. instead, a somber stare was cast before him. unwilling to allow his spirits to raise. they guided him to the balcony, looking over the king's gardens. zhang men stepped aside for the kims and revealed yixing standing before the curtains. 

"he is waiting for you," he smiled, extending his hand to jongin, "i am king yixing. enchanted to meet you. each of your brothers is enigmatic in ways i could not imagine. you are as well."

jongin could hear a scoff from behind the fabric, he could only imagine his betrothed. "it's a pleasure to meet you too," his voice was dead, "i have heard many tales of you tonight, king yixing, your soldiers speak very fondly of you. i am certain your height matches their words."

the king nodded thankfully before ushering jongin outside.

the darkness of night blanketed over the city. the lights of the commoners were dim and the stars displayed. he walked slowly to the edge of the balcony, fingers clasping the rocky rail. 

"i'm jongin," he introduced quietly, stealing a glance from his future husband.

"i know," a deep voice returned.

"and you are sehun."

"i am sehun," he repeated. 

jongin turned to meet his gaze, though he found that eyes did not fall on him. instead, he was met with the beautiful profile. his chest tightened at the sight. "you are the king's prized warrior, i've heard."

"i am." the prince looked over his form. skin unmarred despite the battles he had fought. despite everything he had probably been through. sehun looked untouched. at least by any blade, arrows, or spears. his brother jongdae, a soldier too (and a good one at that) carried battle wounds even to this day. it was miraculous. it was interesting to say the least.

jongin sighed. "will you look at me? please?"

sehun did as he was told, eyes falling to jongin. he did not want him to see the way his breath caught itself in his throat or the slight widening of his eyes. words in the halls of the prince's beauty damned him. they did him no justice. he was radiant. but he was still unwanted.

"we are to marry, you know?" jongin's voice was weak.

sehun's knees buckled, body swaying as he willed himself leave. passing through the curtain, his jaw clenched. "i will not marry him," his voice low as he moved by yixing.

jongin smiled softly to himself as he watched sehun walk away, the fabric of the curtains swaying with the wind as the other man did what he could not. perhaps now, after such an obvious rejection. perhaps now he was free.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait and the disappointing length, i hope you enjoy :)

the sea that offered them home was deep. matching their city’s blue, their robes’ blue. it even matched the blue that painted their souls.

“you are going home to your lovers,” jongin sighed as his brothers boarded the ship with him, “baekhyun and luhan will be upon the long steps. this feels bittersweet— i did not wish to marry sehun. but i feel rejected. i feel defeated.”

minseok pulled his brother in, kissing his temple. “do not feel that way brother,” the king smiled fondly, “you acted honorably and loyal. and you can come home.”

as the men prepared the ship, pressing away from the dock and into the inviting ocean, junmyeon sighed. leaning himself over the edge. “i cannot wait to be ho—“

“junmyeon!” a voice called back on the land, “junmyeon please!” three brothers rushed to see the owner, one winced. knowing exactly who it was.

“yixing?” jongdae looked back at his brother in confusion. “why...?”

“come back!” his voice was hoarse, “you promised me! you promised last night!”

“he is out of his mind,” junmyeon’s tone shook, carrying himself down into the cabin. the darkness swallowed him, it soothed him too.

“he is in love with you?” jongin questioned, settling on the top step, looking at his brother curiously. such a circumstance was confusing to him.

“he is hasty,” the older spat, worn eyes meeting the other’s. “we spent the evening with each other— last night, it was admittedly beautiful. but we have to leave. and he has to rule.”

“we just created peace with them, junmyeon. why did you not stay? in my place...” jongin’s voice was soft.

“you have promised yourself to the gods, i promised myself to knowledge, to philosophy. i do not wish to marry the king, he seemed to feel the same. at least until...” he trailed off, defeated.

down the steps rushed jongdae, rushing over to junmyeon and grasping him tightly. “what have you done?” he was breathless, “the king has vowed to come for you. we will not sleep long when we arrive home. will you not go with him willingly? will we have to prepare for war? a war we did not anticipate.”

his words lacked tact, they lacked compassion. jongin stood, pulling his brother off the other. “jongdae stop!” he squeaked, “you must not speak to him like that. can you don’t see he is already fretting. he is already nervous. we must protect him. protect him, brother.”

“he was so willing to let your dreams die jongin, do you not forget him speaking of duty?” jongdae spoke to jongin, though his eyes narrowed at the elder, “he was ready to leave you— yet he could not do the same.” jongdae paused, taking a deep breath. each of the brothers had their eyes on him, though they all stayed silent. “you are my brother and i love you junmyeon— but when i risk my life and go to war when yixing comes for you, do not flatter yourself and think under the delusions that i am doing this for you. it is for the country.”

junmyeon just nodded, the other two brothers eyes were wide in sadness. the peace they had prayed for, the peace they felt for mere moments was ending.

the kim king bit his bottom lip. how could he return home with his soldiers after promising peace?

the kim soldier balled his fist. how could he return to his lover— he promised him no more battles. he promised himself the same.

the kim philosopher hung his head low. hoebcould be return after committing such a mistake.

the kim boy watched as worry took over each of his brothers. how could his prayers fix this? would the gods truly hear him.

..

“in my humble opinion, my lord,” the young warrior’s voice simply oozed sarcasm, “you are moving far too fast. the kims are beautiful, yes. and yours has a charm about him, intelligence. but you are being hasty. irrational, even. and that speaks volumes, coming from me.”

“sehun is right, old friend,” yifan nodded and this only made sehun stand straighter. “he is a gem, i’m sure. but we’ve just created peace with the kims. we do not need to ruin is over a proud king’s lust.”

“i am not proud,” the yixing snapped, “nor is this just lust.” he looked out the window, brows furrowed. junmyeon’s ship was long gone. perhaps he would be home by now. and yixing felt distressed. “do not think me a fool, he felt what i did. he spoke of it. prepare the men. we will set sail soon.”

“you said we would rest for months yixing,” sehun interrupted, “that the peace with the kims kept us so safe that we would not need to go to war with them or any other lands.”

“i do not want to hear anything of the kims and peace from you. perhaps i am waging war but you too have let us down,” his words cut.

“i did not love him!” the younger’s voice matched.

yixing chuckled. “who do you love? nobody. barely yourself. you love your pride. you love the scribes who will write of you. you love your lovers— for a night.”

“i do not wish to have any earthly connections,” he hung his head, “when i ascend and the gods take me, i do not wish to be miss anyone i leave behind. this is my destiny. i am to help you rule and die a hero.”

“and what have the gods said to you as of recent? have the battles you have won impresses them?”

“i will help you capture your unrequited love. i will rule your lands when you bitterly die, perhaps by his hand. but i will never love you as you want. as you think the others do. as you think your people do— but do not think so highly of yourself and assume the fear you. you are cowardly as well.”

“you are dismissed sehun,” yixing spoke through clenched teeth, “get plenty of rest, we leave soon. and you have your honor to fight for.”

“anything for you my lord.”

the seas would be far less inviting for them as it was the kims.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta'd please dont drag me for any mistakes. my last chapter was similar in length and took me days to write. this one was written in 45 minutes. i went back and read an old fic of mine and felt discouraged remembering i updated multiple times a day???? (granted i wasn't working/in school then). but still, i really want to be better with this.
> 
> i promise, sekai is coming soon. interactions and drama. I HAVE A WAR TO START BUT SOOOOOOOOON.
> 
> please leave comments and kudos, they truly inspire me to write better, more, and frequently :) 
> 
> enjoy!

warm was the sun as the four brothers met their city wals again. the sandy gates opening for them and their people cheered as if they were heroes. as if they had gone to battle. the had no idea that that was what would come. many knew of the treaty, where the kims had gone and what it meant for them. this soothed the commoners, knowing that their husbands, sons, brothers need not battle any foes for a long while. that for now, they were safe.

the four brothers' heads hung low in shame knowing that what they promised had been compromised. that what they wanted to give their people was just a dream now.

junmyeon's head hung lowest.

still, they smiled at their people. beaming wide and waving. they still loved them and they always would. the boys' father taught them to adore their citizens. that they were what held their land together. that they were what was to give them hope. and so they listened. they loved. minseok, as their king, tried to stay as close as he could with the people. seeing their faces frequently, knowing their worries and concerns and desires from their home. junmyeon, as the philosopher, wanted to find ways to fix said worries. to soothe their souls, assisting minseok as much as possible. as a a soldier, jongdae not only left the people sleeping soundly by protecting them, but he stayed close with his fellow warriors. aiding them. providing them life.

jongin, however, he was different. jongin gave them hope. the story passed around of the young prince and his birth had made the people believe that the gods loved the king. that the gods loved this land and that they were blessed. jongin's life was a miracle and life after his birth had been far more fruitful than anything they had seen before; believing that the lands and wealth surged after. though he had done nothing, he made them believe that they would always been safe. taken care of.

this had always made him feel a bit guilty, knowing that he could never truly provide for them in the way his brothers did. minseok ruled, junmyeon had solutions, and jongdae protected. jongin prayed. and while to the people, this was plenty, to him, it was only a start.

as the brothers ascended to the top a large staircase, beckoning them towards the palace, loud cheers could be heard and eyes met them at the top. happy eyes. fond eyes.

"my love," luhan, the king's lover, smiled fondly. taking a step down, he ushered the king into his arms. pressing his lips gently against the other's cheeks.

"jongdae! they heard, footsteps rushing to the edge of the stairs, a small body barreled down until it collided with the warrior's. "my love," a smile pressed over his cheeks and burrowed into jongdae's neck. had they lacked balance, the two would've tumbled down the stairs (presumably to their death). but instead the just gripped each other, happy to be in the other's arms again. jongdae's eyes, jongin noticed, had a small hint of sadness.

having nobody to come home to, other than the gods and literature, jongin and junmyeon linked arms. smiling softly as their brothers purred and cooed at their lovers. happy to be in safe, certain arms again. even if the happiness was fleeting.

"they are happy," the younger sighed.

"incredibly," the older nodded.

"i wish sehun would have married me," jongin blurted, brow furrowing as he looked to his brother, "i wish he would have married me and our brothers' love stayed unmarred. that they need not worry for the future. for our city. for ourselves. had the warrior married me, i would have taken the rage of yixing and we would have been even."

he heard a sniffle from his brother.

"this was not meant to guilt you, my brother. i just wish i was not just jongin. i wish i had more than my prayers. your mind, minseok's confidence, jongdae's strength. had i been left behind, i would have done anything to stop this. to keep this peace."

junmyeon leaned over, curling an arm around his brother's neck and pulled him close. "you have everything you need, sweet, beautiful brother. your body and soul are so beautiful, i am uncertain if you are real or if the gods replaced our baby with one of their own. your hope and desire to improve the world is plenty. it is incredible."

jongin slumped. this did not fulfill him.

"jongin, junmyeon," jongdae held baekhyun close as they neared his brothers, "the feast will be ready soon. we must sit. we must plan what to say to the soldiers. to the people."

junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose and stood, following his brothers to the great hall that they grew up in. while in their childhood, the room's sole purpose was for running around and games, it changed in their older age. the four sat in a row and waited as people filed in. eyes on all of them, happy to see their return.

"my loved, loyal people," minseok's voice was strong as he stood before them, "your greeting has been more than we could ever ask for. your chants and grins have given us much strength. our long trip almost feels worth it."

the people cheered as their king spoke.

"it is, however, with a heavy, heavy heart that i bare the news. the peace treaty with king yixing of the zhang regions had complications. there is no peace with him. there is no secured safety. but rather, a potential war. as a king, i have failed you and i hope you can find it in yourselves to forgive me. to forgive me and continue to fight for me. i hope you wi—"

"no," junmyeon stood, interrupting his brother. "your king has not failed you. your king was wise and valiant and did everything for you. he did everything he needed to. it was i who failed you. i have made a grave mistake that my people will be punished for. that my people, will hopefull allow me to fix."

confused eyes fell to him, whispers in the crowd. but rather than shooing him away, they cheered.

"we will fight for our kings!" a man yelled, their screams growing louder.

junmyeon's face flushed red. minseok nodded, stoic. jongdae beamed. and jongin watched, smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

as their cheers died down, jongdae stood. "my soldiers, i need you to rest. rest as much as you can tonight. tomorrow we will gather. tomorrow we will prepare. and tomorrow evening, if and when the zhang men arrive, we will show them how the walls of our city stood so tall. with our strength. with your strength. with our love. i need ever soldier, man, and strong boy to stand with me. together."

the cheers before were loud. they were proud. they were loyal. his speech only amplified the feelings within the city folk. their love for their rulers rang louder than any betrayal they could have felt. and the kim's appreciated more than they could verbalize.

the four brothers settled in their seats. food untouched as the towns folk feasted. it was what the deserved.

"we will taste victory," minseok's words were sincere though his tone flat, "the zhang men love him. but they are not his. our men were bred and born here. their blood is ours. their bones like ours too. yixing may have conquered but he has never defeated. not a city like ours. not rulers like us. we will be strong. we will defeat him."

the three just nodded, eyes falling to their king. finding strength in his words. finding it in his certainty.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very very short chapter. minseok/luhan focused. if they don't interest you, feel free to skip! in a few chapters there will be one similar to this (jongdae/baekhyun focused) which can be skipped as well! i just feel like these sides of them are important and fun to explore but not necessary.

"i wish it was not like this."

the king sighed. shedding his robes. shedding his strength. in front of the people, he needed to be a guide. he needed to be impenetrable. in his chambers, however, only a pair of eyes watched him. they bore into him and knew the king's weaknesses. his worries. those eyes saw his soul. and deeper.

"i wish that too," minseok sighed, "my rule had been far too smooth. my father's too. he fought in my grandfather's war, never one of his own. and my father ruled for a long time. our people have been lucky. we have been blessed. and i should consider that. but why could this hardship not fall to someone else. our children? our grandchildren?" he chuckled bitterly. "i will be strong for my people. my brother will lead them well. i am confident in jongdae."

"my love," luhan's fingers tucked beneath minseok's chin. their heads rested together. "your confidence is not misplaced. your brother is strong and the will to fight is strong in him..."

minseok's eyes lit up. "but..." he egged the other on.

"but what if this is a battle that we are not bound to win? yixing is strong. his people are strong. what if we cannot win. what if the walls fall. the soldiers fall? what happens to your people?"

"my father told me of a door. a door at the back of our city. it pours out into the sea and the are ships. hundreds, he said. we will spill into them. the sea surrounds us anyway, my people know it well. we will run. i am not ashamed to run, if it means saving all those innocent lives," he hung his head, "i do not fear that."

settling against the mattress, luhan sighed. "will you board the boat, my love? i fear that you will stand your ground and burn with your city, should that happen."

"it will not happen," his voice was tired, "it cannot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbeta’d, probably has lots of mistakes (please forgive me). the story is moving foreword though and hopefully i’ll write faster :)

sea mist spat at sehun’s face, wind whipping him as he looked over the ship. this was the gods telling him he was wrong. they were fools.

“i have no other choice!” he yelled to the sky, only to be met with silence. he knew he could not win with them. had he rebelled against his king, they would have punished him for his lack of loyalty. now they were punishing him for accepting a war that should not have been. he was certain of that.

his eyes stayed glued to the water, watching as it swayed. this was the sort of war he wanted to die in, yet he resisted so urgently.

“the king is a fool, no?” a body settled next to his. “passion is admirable, i suppose. but foolish nonetheless.”

chanyeol’s voice was deep. soothing even. and sehun offered him a small smile. “if this conversation stays between two soldiers, yes. the king is a fool. however if you will relay any message to him—“ he paused, lips turning upward, “the king is idiotic. powered solely by lust. lust for land and now? lust for... something unrequited. bit pitiful. he will lose lives over a body that feels nothing for him.”

“you speak so fondly of your king,” the taller chuckled.

“yixing would have nothing without me,” sehun’s voice was rough, “he has exploited me for many years. in many battles. the least i can do is speak ill of him when it is deserved.”

“you love him though, he is your brother.”

“do not make assumptions, fallen king. he is like a brutal older brother. pushing and prodding at the younger because he can. because he is bigger. someday he will not be. and on that day, i hope he dies by my hands.”

“and you will rule?” chanyeol’s brow quirked.

sehun smirked. “how would you and kyungsoo like to rule?”

“— me and kyungsoo?” he watched as sweat dripped from the other’s forehead.

“you are lovers, no?”

“no,” his voice grew soft, “we are not. i am a soldier, he has a brain. we were allies before falling. but that is all.”

“hm,” sehun nodded, “you seem sullen. perhaps you would like more than that.”

“and what about you, god of war, what of your love life?”

“it does not exist.”

“what will you do when the kim lands fall? when you see the man you were to marry. will you be merciful on his beautiful soul? he would have been safe had you done your duty. perhaps this war would have been avoided had you not—“

“i care not for him. he has barely crossed my mind. when the kim lands burn, perhaps i will have him suck my cock before throwing the torch. those lips are very pretty.” the warrior chuckled.

the face that was returned was less amused. “i am sure you have heard that the kims are sacred. him most of all. perhaps more than you. the gods gave him life once, i do not think they would let him go so easily.”

“blessed by the gods,” sehun scoffed, looking out at the sea, “i wonder how much validity that tale holds. and how touched he truly was.” bitterness grew inside him. his anger at the young prince was misplaced— knowing he should have been upset with himself. sehun knew he did not wish to marry the prince. not with haste, not like that. but he had been longing for someone, an equal. as godly and wondrous as he. being a demi god, he knew this would never happen. but each time the kim’s blessing was spoken of, he felt anger boil in him. silent regret too.

as the two let their eyes fall to the sea, kyungsoo approached behind them. fingers falling over chanyeol’s back in a way sehun chose to ignore.

“i am to relay words to the both of you,” he began, “we have received a message from the king’s ships. they have taken the beach with ease— the kim armies did not stir but rather take it. we are still keeping it as a victory.”

they nodded.

“then we are off to a strong start,” chanyeol’s brows furrowed.

“the king would like your men to scan the surface, see how close you can get without triggering the others. learn the kim lands best you can. shall i fetch youngho to prepare them or will you?”

sehun rolled his eyes. the king was always so needy. leaving him and his men to do more dangerous tasks. they could not just set up camp and rest. the had to do as the king wished. unneeded tasks. hanging his head low, he turned back to the water. “send youngho. i need to collect my thoughts. tell him the moment we step off the ship, we move.”

kyungsoo just bowed, chanyeol trailing behind him as they walked back to the cabin. sehun’s eyes just trained on the horizon. water seemed to surround them everywhere. wondering how it was that the kims managed to control the seas with ease. land did not concern their king as it did yixing. they cared about not drowning.

he chuckled at the thought.

the boat stuttered, sinking against the sand as they made it to shore. sehun had not expected to ever make it there. to ever stand on land again. as he moved to his cabin chambers to dress himself in the light armor, sword in hand as he stepped off the ramp.

“this land feels too foreign,” youngho’s strides met sehun’s. “when yixing collected us, the lands we conquered with him felt like home. with dirt and trees and rivers. all this sand and the dunes— it’s so unfamiliar.”

“that will be a challenge,” the leader nodded, eyeing the men who trailed behind him. in sehun’s life, he proved time and time again his godliness. that he was a worthy leader, despite being reluctant. and once others saw his strength, they fell in line with him. from there he collected a small group of warriors. only the best. “we have never shied away from a challenge, have we men?”

they cheered, smiles sneaking to their lips as they ran by youngho and sehun, examining the beach. in the distance, the kim wall could be seen. sehun’s eyes narrowed at the height.

“between the palace and sea is a temple, my lord,” a soldier, mino, noted, “the torches before it are lit as dusk falls over us. i do believe it is occupied.”

“shall we visit the gods?” sehun said with a smirk as his party led him towards the temple.

the evening fell over the beach, cloaking the warriors like they were shadows. easily, they made their way; sliding down sandy hills. hoping to not be seen by any kim soldiers atop their high wall. all the enemy’s eyes laid on the shore.

ducking his head as he stepped through the temple, sehun’s voice was hushed as he apologized to the gods, praying for forgiveness as the sacked the holy place.

“i believe priests are here,” one of his men said, a few steps ahead of the the leader.

“then run ahead and gather them. do not harm them, not yet. but gather them up.” sehun’s fingers skimmed over the brick walls, gliding along gold statues and stealing any rogue coins he found. “i hope they do not think that the gods will spare them tonight.” his words tasted bitter. but if these men were kept alive, they would run along and give them away.

rustles and shouting could be her around the corners, sehun not far behind the chaos though never touching it. “we have got them, my lord,” one yelled to him.   
  
long legs carried him closer, shame and pride swelling in his chest. “my lord,” youngho’s deep voice rang in his ears, concerned. “there is something you need to see.”

“what is it?”’he questioned, rounding the corner. but as his eyes fell over the bound and gagged group of men, sehun’s gaze fell to something he did not expect.

wide eyes looked up at him, desperate with fire blazing behind them. his shirt torn open, exposing beautiful tanned skin. he was far simpler than the man sehun met nights ago, but just as beautiful. soldiers crowded around him with wide eyes.

“kill the rest, but you will not touch him,” sehun ordered, taking a few steps to stand before the other, “you will escort him to my tent. i want the young prince untouched and unharmed.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! :) hopefully i’ll get to all the chapters this quick. this one is unbeta’d
> 
> WARNING: there is some... sexual harassment in this chapter. nothing terrible deep or lengthy but if you are easily triggered, skip the end.

_“jongin, you cannot go,” baekhyun’s delicate fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back. dusk was just about the fall over the lands as he snuck through corridors of the kim palace. “your brothers are in war meetings and your keepers are soft and lazy. but i cannot guiltlessly let you leave. jongdae would not have it and nor will i.”_

_the younger’s brows furrowed in frustration. he admired his brother’s lover’s loyalty. his priorities. however he had his own. “i must follow the other priests baekhyun. i need to go to the temple with them. we must beg the gods for aid. it is my duty.”_

..

this was not what the prince had anticipated. he did not expect to be caught. the temple was holy and sacred by all’s standards. as they were attacked, jongin wondered who would be so damned and cruel to invade such a place.

when their eyes met, he knew.

his body thrashed. threw his bound limbs forward with frustration. with boiling anger. as his gag fell loose from his lips, jongin screamed. not out of fear but rage. “do not!” hot tears spilled from his eyes as he yelled muffled words at sehun’s turned back, “do not kill these innocent men. these innocent men of the gods, have you no respect for them? they worship _you_!” he watched as the other’s spine straightened. “you cannot kill them without killing me. my absence will be noticed soon enough and kim soldiers will arrive to fetch me. let us go and there will be some peace.”

“you are bold, aren’t you?” sehun chuckled as he turned to meet jongin. fingers curled beneath the other’s chin to tilt his head upwards. “we cannot kill you. you are a prince. a prince who cannot fight. these men however are not princes and i doubt they worship me. my father, perhaps, but not me.”

“is that all you can do?” jongin spat, glassy eyes turned red, “is murder all you are capable of?”

he watched as the warrior’s fingers curled into fists. “to my tent,” he snapped to his men before repeating, “untouched. unharmed.”

the gag was returned to his mouth, vision going black with a blindfold before the bumpy ride to the zhang men’s territory. he tried to block it all out. sehun’s men, though he hated to admit it, were tame. they listened. and while his ride was uncomfortable, he was almost ignored.

“and what do you have with you?” he heard an unfamiliar voice ask. he could only assume he was back at the enemy camp.

“a prisoner, he was hiding in the temple.”

“he is pretty,” another new voice was heard, fingers traveled down jongin’s jaw. he flinched at the touch.

“he is not for us. for you,” his original captor spoke again, “he is to be returned to sehun’s tent. do not touch him.”

“ahhhhhh the heir always gets the pretty ones, eh?” fingers prodded at his skin, “always so lucky. do you think he will noticed if this boy is touched or not?” jongin could not see his face, but he could imaged the evil smirk twisted on his lips.

“take your hands off him,” a new voice spoke. this one was familiar. “his gag and blindfold, take them off.”

as the fabric was removed from his mouth, hate spilled from the kim’s lips. “i do not need your rescuing sehun. i do not need anything from you at all.”

a chuckle poured through the lips of the other and as jongin’s blindfold was untied, he did not see sehun. but king yixing stood before him with an amused smirk pressed along his lips. “sehun? rescue you? i feel as though you are confused. he is not the rescuing type.”

“we are to take him to sehun’s tent with no distractions, my king,” one of sehun’s men noted. yixing just nodded, eyes fixed on the kim. “may we go on our way?”

“no,” the king’s brow quirked and turned back to the soldier. “i will take him off your hands.” the other’s eyes flickered with conflict. but in the end, he could not defy his king. nodding, he helped jongin off his horse and into yixing’s arms. “let us get you back to the royal tent.” his voice was low.

jongin was not deaf, he could hear the crude words of the men they passed by. the rumors that spread over the lands, he was not blind to them despite being modest. words that he was the most beautiful man to bless this earth. his face could cause fights, battles, wars. men dropped dead from his beauty. allegedly. these were things he had heard. kim men, respected his crown. these men taunted him.

“pay them no attention,” yixing spoke, walking faster towards the large shelter. pushing jongin through the curtain and onto the ground, the younger looked up at him with wide eyes. hoping his mild fear could not be detected.

“so little kim,” his voice was soft, walking closer to jongin, the latter crawling away, “you do not need to fear me. a dead prince in any war is a silly move. a dead one in this war— a war for love. killing a beloved brother would be foolish. how can i win his affection when you’re dead?”

“then why am i here?” jongin’s voice betrayed him, shaking softly.

“truthfully, i did not anticipate you here. sehun sacked the temple. he brought you here too. but i cannot let him keep you. why you are here is beyond me. but you are here now and there is no going back.”

at the other end of the tent was a large chair, yixing’s mock throne, jongin watched in the corner as he settled into it.

“where am i to stay?” he asked.

“your brother wounded me. not only is my ego massively bruised— my heart has been torn. i do not let me my seen the weakness. but i swear to you. beneath the armor, i am trembling. i am sad. my bed is cold.” he sighed to punctuate.

“where..... am i to stay?” he repeated.

with a wag of his finger, yixing’s men swept over jongin and tore his robes open. “my soldiers are tired. homesick i’m sure. i hope you can comfort them. take him out. and tell them not to be too mean.”

“what!” jongin gasped as he was swept up, legging kicking out from underneath him. “king yixing no! please!” but his words were fruitless.

the fire burned bright, men surrounding it. faces illuminated by the flames.

“a gift from the king— go easy on him. he is a toy that is not to be broken. completely.” at that, the men chuckled. soldiers threw him into the dirt and retreated.

“he is mighty pretty,” one voice said, pulling him up and against their chest

“look at this sun kissed skin,” noted another, lips skimming over his neck.

“lovely long limbs.”

“i think he’s royal.”

“pretty, plump lips.”

“unmarred.”

“should we change that?” the voice saying that sounded extra sinister. a wicked smile spread over their lips, an iron in their hand with a large z, for zhang, burning red hot. his robes were torn further, exposing his thighs and strong bodies holding them apart.

“no,” his voice was weak at first, eyes closing and wincing in anticipation as steps grew closer, “no!”

no heat met his legs. jongin felt no scorch or burn. instead a piercing scream filled the air, gasps too. and the sound of sizzling cocktailed with burnt skin.

“sehun,” they all gasped, bowing. and jongin’s eyes shot open.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back again! i’m trying so hard to regularly update the chapters and reallllllly wanted to update this before sehun’s birthday (in america) because i plan to write a short fic for it— i wrote one on jongin’s birthday and a chansoo fic for kyungsoo’s if you haven’t read either and would be interested. so the next update for this might be a bit delayed. 
> 
> this chapter is unbeta’d, please forgive me for any mistakes. 
> 
> enjoy! leave comments + kudos, they’re truly motivating and i thank everyone who has left any!
> 
> ps... i don’t know why i’m making yixing such an asshole????? he’s supposed to be very loosely based on agamemnon and menelaus who are both pretty loathsome but it was a LOOSE inspiration. definitely going to have to redeem him a bit and stream sheep a lot to show him i love him :p

as sehun removed his armor outside his tent, he watched as his men returned with empty hands. “do not tell me you grew soft for the prince and let him go.” he was disappointed in them. letting jongin go was unwise and they should have known that.

“n-no, my lord,” one replied, he watched as they shook. raising his brow as his next question was answered. “we were intercepted by the king...” he continued nervously, “he recognized the young prince and took him. from there, i do not know. he promised no harm.”

“and the king always keeps his promises, no?” sehun spat with anger, shoving men aside as he made his way towards the king’s tent. haste in each powerful step and barging in. paying no mind to the guards that called out to him.

“where is he yixing?” sehun’s voice was serious, he did not wish to play games with his king tonight. the throne was just a lunge away.

“where is who?” the other just cocked his head.

“you accuse me of being so cruel so frequently, yet here you are. where is the kim prince?”

“ahhhhhh prince jongin,” he nodded, watching tbe was sehun’s body tensed at the name, “he is outside with the soldiers. i know you captured him and planned to keep him as your own— silly considering you rejected him— but i felt as though my soldiers needed to raise their spirits.”

it took sehun mere seconds to process the king’s words and storm out of his tent. scanning over the camp in an attempt to find the prince. surrounding the fire not far away, he saw some ruckus. men laughing and yelling.

he saw red.

men tore jongin’s legs apart, holding his arms back too and the kim did not fight. he did not scream. instead he passively waited as a soldier neared him, hot poker threatening his smooth skin. sehun moved like a shadow, swiftly through the men until he reached the one who dared to taint the prince. he waited until the iron was extended and instead, changed its route.

“sehun?” they exclaimed, breathless by the sight. his eyes were dark, theirs confused. dropping jongin.

he directed the hot iron against the mans throat, allowing a scream to pass through before pressing it in harder. when the man’s screams subsided and body limp, sehun dropped him to the ground and stepped towards the prince.

“i am cruel,” he whispered, wrapping his robes around the other and picking jongin up, “but i am not them.”

storming back to the king’s tent, sehun was still angry. flames burned beneath his skin. however they were soothed, at least slightly, as jongin clung to him.

“is this how you treat princes, my _king_?” the title sounded like a slur, “or perhaps this is how you treat beloved brothers. this is how you woo men. keep him alive, we planned to. but when he meets junmyeon’s arms again, do you think he will not whisper of your acts? the way you threw him to savage men? to be used. harmed. to spite who? me? i am taking him back to my quarters. touch him again and you will die.”

while yixing had generally been level headed, the mention of his prince lit him. he stood from his seat. “and do what with him sehun? make him your play thing?”

before sehun could reply, soft hands pushed away from his chest and jongin stood on his own. “i am not going to be anybody’s play thing. i am not some toy or whore or riches you two can use as retribution to the other. i am a prince.”

they each looked at him in twisted awe.

“you are a despicable king, heartless and mindless. wise up and soften if you wish for my brother’s love.” this did not anger yixing but rather simmered him. he settled in his seat.

“you,” jongin’s eyes narrowed onto sehun, “you also have no heart but your gift to kill— a curse. too many men have died today and tainted my name, the priests and that savage should not have lost their lives and yet they are dead. the blood is on your hands. and it is my fault for their loss.”

sehun looked down, shame rising to his throat. a foreign feeling he did not know if he had felt before. and before he could apologize, delicate digits curled against chest. “i-i wish to rest,” jongin’s voice was quiet.

looking up, the warrior could see the red flush in the prince’s cheeks. rather than test his pride, sehun nodded. scooping him back into his arms. “as you wish,” he said. looking to yixing with a glare and exiting the tent.

jongin was tired. body exhaled nothing but exhaust. he was almost limp in sehun’s arms and though he wished not to, he curled into the warrior’s touch. nose buried into his neck. eyes fluttering closed. how he wished to have a warrior’s stamina. to be able to endure and endure until death but he was not a warrior. he was softer. more mindful. he could feel his body meet plush furs and pillows against the ground. wrapping himself in the warmth and sitting up.

sehun’s tent want not as large as yixing’s. it was darker though still large enough to home several men. he had a large bed and a wash basin, even a place for a small, tamed fire.

“you must let me tend to you.”

“i will not.”

“your holy robes are torn, let me replace them. your face is bruised and bloodied and your body too, let me clean you. you are tired and weak, let me give you strength. let me heal you.” jongin watched as sehun spoke softer words at a harsher volume. almost impressed.

the prince just shook his head, wanting so desperately to wash away any hint of awe. “heal me?” jongin held back his weak chuckle. “warrior   
, i did not bluff when i spoke of your curse. you cannot heal. violence is your gift.”

sehun stood at the basin, soaking his rag in herbs and water before walking to jongin. before settling next to him in the bed. “let me try,” he whispered.

the prince’s brow furrowed, “no.” but sehun’s arm still extended. pressing the rag against jongin’s lip. letting out a sigh, he could not deny that it did feel relieving. sehun did not note on jongin’s loss in this first small battle. “i wish you would not touch me.” his voice soft, plump lips falling into a pout.

“i understand,” sehun’s voice held a patience that it never had before. he dare not say why he did not wish to be touched. sehun brought shame to jongin, embarrassed when he rejected him before. though it was not what the prince wanted, to be denied— he who was so beautiful, so wanted— was mortifying. however once he came home, he resumed his dream, dedicating himself further to the gods. being in sehun’s arms frightened him. feeling weak.

standing jongin up, sehun undressed him. though he did not allow his eyes to wander and this did not go unnoticed by the other. blue robes of the kim lands were discarded and sehun draped white, zhang fabric over the other.

they made the kim’s skin shine. almost like gold.

he did not note on his beauty. instead stealing a pelt from his bed and move to another corner. blowing out all his lanterns but one. it left the glow of the tent iridescent and etched ethereal lines across both their sculpted cheekbones.

“you are beautiful,” sehun said so soft that it almost fell deaf on jongin’s ears.

and so he watched carefully as the warrior washed himself, eyes shying away from time to time when he found them dwindling too far south.

 _you are too_ , jongin thought. immediately pushing the notion from his mind. sehun may have been godly and handsome, and especially sweet and accommodating on this night, but he had far too much blood on his hands from this day alone. he could not forget the monster he almost wed.


End file.
